Hero
by Bitway
Summary: Matatagi Hayato reflects on what it is to be given the title 'hero'. Post-Galaxy. First person. Drabble.
A/N: I felt like writing something but I didn't want to get into anything too lengthy so I decided to go for a drabble thingy. I don't do first person to often but this is...not the usual kind of thing I write? insert shrug emoji

* * *

Hero.

Thats what they were calling me. I'm not surprised considering what we did. We saved the world, our home; Earth was no longer in danger from aliens.

Its almost surprising to think that I lent a helping hand in this galactic quest. I never thought I would be involved in such a big mess. And in the end, I get to be called a hero for all I've done.

But I know that I'm not a hero.

A hero is someone who is admired or idealized by others, people look up to them. They're courageous, strong, noble, just. The things they do are out of this world. They're always on the ready to help and even save the world if necessary (though that sounds more like it'd fit under a superhero instead).

Maybe, by definition, I do count as one. A subcategory of one.

But I know that deep down, I don't. I only did one courageous deed. Just one. Its not like I'm going to do that ever again. Start being a hero on Earth? Yeah, right! I'm not going to go out of my way to help others who don't deserve it. Why should I?

People are still so goddamn idiotic and gullible. They haven't changed one bit. Even knowing what we've done, its not like our lives are going to suddenly change. We're going back to our old lives. But I guess that won't be the same now, huh?

I'm not hiding anymore.

Heroes hide, don't they? Behind a mask. Guess thats what I used to do. It worked, fooled a lot of people. Heh. As if they could ever guess my true thoughts. As if they could ever believe that I had become their so called 'friend'. Did they truly think I would be?

They would befriend them, heroes would, I mean. Heroes have friends. I have teammates. Okay, maybe those nerds could be considered my friends, but its not like they're going to hang around me now. They have no reason to.

I bet Tenma, that optimistic fool, is going to end up calling us all to play soccer or something. He seems the type to want to stick together. Something about keeping soccer happy or whatever crap he spews about it.

I doubt a hero would have this line of thought, huh?

...

Hero.

Thats what my brothers are calling me. Have they always been calling me that? Even before what I did. I can't remember if they had.

I know that I'm not a hero, but…

They admire me, they look up to me (literally and figuratively). They find me strong, fast, amazing, the best brother in the world. They know that I'll come to their side, I'll protect them no matter what. I'd give my life for them. I protect their world.

Do they consider me a hero?

No, I know its not true. I'm their brother. Thats who they see me as. We're family. Of course I would do anything for them. Take the blame, the punch, the kick, I'll make sure that they're safe. No one can harm them.

My brothers are amazing, sweet, loving, innocent. Almost purely innocent. We all know that we're not filthy rich, but they don't do bad things because they want to. Its something we have to do. Its our life. I bet if we weren't in this line of poverty, they'd never do such acts. Besides, they're young. Kids makes mistakes.

And I help make sure they don't happen again.

Sure I let them get away with things every once and while. I'm not a fit parent, don't think I will be. I can look out for them, love them, but I can never take that parenting role (although I'm damn sure I'm doing a better job than our father ever did).

I know I'm not perfect.

They both 'found' a hero figure. I won't ask how or where, but I can guess. Stolen. Or maybe this time, it really was given to them by their friends (which I highly doubt). But now, they're arguing over which hero gets to have my name. Who gets to take after their big brother.

Their action is silly, yet I'm astonished by it. Don't they know that I'm not a hero? Don't they know that I'm not a good person? Don't they know what I'll do for them?

Maybe, thats why. They know what I'll do for them. They know how much I love them, how far I would go to keep them in my life. They know that when I smile to them, it is always out of love. They know that I'm just doing what I can for them, whats right for them. They know.

A hero is something I'm not, but to them I'll be one.


End file.
